Parsley and Poems
by Miss-Frenchie
Summary: How does Bailey spend her Christmas? What does Cody want this year?


"I can't believe there is only a week until Christmas Break!" Woody exclaimed.

"Oh no!" Zack cried, "That means only a week of charming holiday happy babes!"

Woody and Zack exchanged glances before bolting off to find a girl to hit on…or in Zack's case, _girls_ to hit on.

"And then there were three." Cody mumbled.

"Don't you just love this time of year, Cody? Everyone is so busy and excited and rushing around happily!"

Before he could answer, London spoke, "Well, I've gotta go make someone happy."

"Who?" Bailey asked, confused. Cody rolled his eyes as London pointed to herself. She then skipped off to buy who knows what with her heap of cash.

"So, Bailey," Cody said, walking away slightly and pausing for Bailey to follow, "What do you do with your family at Christmas?"

"Well, we have this really big tree outside our farm that we all decorate. We string popcorn and what not. We always make new ornaments and hang them on our tree. A couple of my older siblings are married so their spouses and their spouses' parents all come over too."

"Sounds like fun." Cody said beaming, "How many siblings do you have?"

"Nine sisters and two brothers."

"Wow. That's a lot, plus your parents and everyone else. How many end up coming?"

"About 23. The eldest Pickett is my brother Duke. His wife, Maria, only has her dad left. Duke and Maria just had their baby in January, so he's not even a year old yet. My oldest sister, Joanna, is married to a man named Jeremiah. And then, Anna Sophia is married to Johnathan. They don't have any kids yet and their parents come to visit us when they can. The rest of us Picketts, besides my mom and dad, don't have any significant others to spend Christmas with."

Cody's eyes lit up.

"Hey, Bailey. I just got a great idea. My dad's off on tour again, so it's just Zack, my mom and me. Maybe, since you love being with your family at Christmas and we don't really have anyone else…."

"Don't say another word. You guys have to come down to Kettlecorn and come visit us over the break. I'll have to ask my mom but I'm sure she'll be glad to have three more in the celebration."

She grew silent for a moment as if thinking, "There will be more than just the 23 of us and you three though. I forgot we have more company coming. My mom's cousin and his family are coming down. There's about 7 or 8 of them. Let see…"

Cody looked at her; she was sort of thinking aloud yet sort of talking to him. He smiled, that was one of the many reasons why he loved her…whoa, whoa, whoa…loved? He knew he had a crush on her but love? He looked back at her and smiled again…yes, definitely love.

"There's Irving, Ellen, Jennifer and her husband Guillermo, their son Jakobi, Liam and Maddie."

His head snapped around to face her. "Maddie Fitzpatrick?"

"Yes….you know her? How?"

"Candy girl at the Tipton in Boston. She was Zack's long time crush. I don't think he's over her yet."

"Wow. Weird."

They stopped walking and just stood for a long time in awkward silence.

Wow, he really is cute. I mean I always thought he was with his nice blonde hair, charming humour and his amazing intelligence…and his award-winning smile, he green blue eyes…Goose darn it Bailey! This is not the time to go ga-ga over a guy. Are you even over Moose? Of course I am.

Cody quickly glanced up. CRAP! Mistletoe!

Bailey saw that he glanced up and saw it too.

She blushed a beet-red.

His throat went dry.

She couldn't speak.

He panicked, "Look! Parsley!"

She became confused.

He blushed at his statement.

"Cody! That's mistletoe!"

She bit her lip.

He smiled inside.

They both leaned in and shared a passionate kiss.

It melted their hearts.

It melded their souls.

They wanted more, like hungry wolves.

So they filled their desire.

Kissing under that herb.

As passionate as fire.

**Not sure I like how this turned out. But I figured I'd give it a shot. I completely improved. I wrote it one the computer, no planning or anything.**

**Might write out their plans later, the whole Christmas at Bailey's idea. Just let me know how you like my half-story, half- free verse poem.**


End file.
